falloutingfandomcom-20200214-history
Stimpaking
Everywhere you go, you will face danger in the wastes. There are enemies around every corner, from raiders to bloaflies, from Super Mutants to Yao Guais, and if you are hit by these you will face trouble. What's the solution? Stimpaks! Yay! But these little beauties aren't always around. Sometimes you will find yourself alone in the wasteland without a single one. And sometimes you will find yourself with more than enough, enough to live on for years of deadly campaign and adventure. So how do you find these babies? How do you use them? How do you, if possible, make them? All will be answered down the road, my friends. Finding the Meds When you walk down the street, you are inherently at risk of being ambushed by twenty-seven deathclaws and ninety-four raiders all duel-wielding crossbows shooting seven foot long machetes lined with missiles that shoot automatic 9mm fire. How do you go against that? Stimpaks! These babies can heal even the most serious of wounds and reduce that fatal blow to a simple paper cut. But where do you find these miracle makers? The most common route would be to visit your local retailer of medicinal supplies. He/she probably has about five to ten of these, and although they aren't cheap, esspecially in the Mojave area, they certainly are worth it. But what if you don't have the caps to buy them? Well, you can always scavenge for them. Pre-war medical clinics always bore these, and there are usually a couple in every stretch of land, so looting these can bring about great rewards. However, these are usually the first choice for prospectors and wastelanders to search for supplies, so you might want to stray from the norm. Go after raiders. These guys are ambushing well-armed caravans and wanderers on a daily basis. They need a steady pump of stimpaky goodness into their system in order to keep moving. Kill them, and there's bound to be one or two around. Alternatively, these little wonders can be stolen. Almost every wastelander carries a fresh supply, and with a little luck and a slick hand they can be taken directly from your friends' pockets! But tread carefully when attempting theft over these. Stimpaks are second only to guns and water in value. Take one and be found out and you will pay in blood. How to use Them Stimpaks are a medical shot used to restore health and stop life-threatening injuries. In order to use them, the simplest way is to simply inject into a vein in order to administer it to the bloodstream. In some cases, such as with standard broken limbs, injecting the stimpak into the damaged limb or the direct wound will better heal it and either mend the broken appendage or better prepare it and prevent it from being injured. However, in some cases this will not be enough, and surgical equipment and/or other drugs will be required to fix it. Creating Stimpaks The standard stimpak is quite basic to replicate. All it requires is an empty syringe, broc flower, and xander root, and in occasion concentrated and purified water or alcohol. However, these plants are only native to the region surrounding the Core Region and doesn't spread far from the West Coast, and so some may have limited access to stimpaks. But think nothing of it! There are ways to create stimpaks without those ingridients and in great supply. Again, one should have an empty and clean syringe. This will house the actual stimpak. Buffout should be placed in a bowl and dissolved into pure alcohol, preferrably pure but vodka or whiskey will work. Med-x should also be added to this. This mixture will clean the system, strengthen your muscles, and limit the possibility of being severely wounded. This will not heal you to the extent a standard stimpak would, but it will do a lot of good and is better than nothing. Category:General Tips Category:General Roleplay Tips